


Motivations

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Bruce choosing to stay in New York with Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivations

Steve is a good man, and perhaps that is why he cannot understand Bruce and Tony's mutual interest. The furrow forms between blonde eyebrows and Bruce returns his look with a passiveness that belies his annoyance and frustration at being so questioned.

He isn't sure that Steve understands him at all - not like Tony, who had known he couldn't walk away, who hadn't needed to have things explained. Who'd had the gall to test him, to provoke him, to demonstrate just how well he understood.

So why was he choosing to stay in New York with Tony?

"Because he's infuriating."


End file.
